felkyocreatureslibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
Ornate coffin
SIMIANUS CORPUS This fascinating article looks at the possibility of previously impossible feats only imagined in horror stories. Primarily the objective is bringing dead flesh back to life and reanimating the tissue. This is thought of as being highly complicated, though huge advances in this area have been made by a very few people who did not let themselves be limited by moral standards. Though this journal does NOT encourage these kind of inhuman practices its results are none the less incredible with possible uses in many fields. Utilizing an insane mixture of supernatural energy and medical knowledge a few scientists (currently dead or in jail) were able to reanimate several of the creatures below. Stage 0 One particular scientist, a Ryan Akip, created several hundred of the poor monsters in his attempts to perfect the technique. Most of them were considered failures and boxed up in special coffins to send away to Hangmans square for disposal. http://i181.photobucket.com/albums/x320/lunasif/Felkyo%20pets/Book%20images/coffinparch.png Stage 1 Unforunately these coffins were not entirely sealed up properly, several escaped and hide away in the darest corners of the square. A lot of them didnt manage to survive by themselves. http://i181.photobucket.com/albums/x320/lunasif/Felkyo%20pets/Book%20images/coffinparch.png Stage 2 However a few simply took some time to adapt, and have been found wandering about the gallows. Though it is hard to tell if its alive or dead at first as both tend to lie perfectly still unless disturbed. http://i181.photobucket.com/albums/x320/lunasif/Felkyo%20pets/Book%20images/babyzmonkeyparch.png Stage 3 The reanimating of the flesh seems to take longer than fiction would have us believe. So although the poor mutilated lab monkeys appear lifeless once they start twitching its a sure sign that soon it will rise and walk again. Despite being immensely repellant in appearance and smell they are generally harmless unless provoked. Once provoked however they go on a destructive rampage, often resulting in pieces of undead flesh spread all over the area. So anyone that sees one of these hobbling about is advised to leave it until a professional arrives to get rid of it. http://i181.photobucket.com/albums/x320/lunasif/Felkyo%20pets/Book%20images/babyzmonkeyparch.png Stage 4 Dubbed 'simianus corpus' (monkey corpse) by medical professionals, or simply called zombie monkeys by others, the creatures appear to have undergone such brutal torture in the experiments not all of their body parts made it. They also have numerous dreadful scars across their still slowly rotting bodies. They seem to have been brought back to life with other various creatures limbs attached, either to prove it could be done, or simply to replace missing parts. Or possibly the insane Doctor Ryan wanted to create a new race of undead monkeys, he was well known for being eccentric. However these creatures would not be very useful in a fight, although they have a wild raw strength they are uncoordinated and cannot heal themselves at all. Any wounds they sustain would have to be exposed to more treatment, or left as it is, hence all the scars and holes left gaping in the creatures body. Though as a medical student it is fascinating to be able to see the living heart beating though the exposed ribs, to be able to study the eyeball attachments, or the dangling inards as they seem to continue working. Even if these creatures are chopped into pieces whatever bizarre energy and chemicals animates the tissue to force it to stay alive. But without any healing ability they become useless lumps of living flesh. The only known way to destroy them is with fire, (though the smell is abhorrent) or being thrown into the towns black hole. However although the creation of these horrific animals is highly illegal owning one isnt. So any medical students that need to study how an animals body works may be advised to try and seek one out at the gallows in Loreuna. http://i181.photobucket.com/albums/x320/lunasif/Felkyo%20pets/Book%20images/adultzmonkeyparch.png Location Hangmans square Other info Category:Creatures Category:Loreuna map Category:Undead Category:Medical journal